


Drunk on Shadows

by dukem_nukem (WonderWonderBats)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate, Mommy Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWonderBats/pseuds/dukem_nukem
Summary: "Just remember," Cora always tells Emma, as often as she can, "I'll never love you."





	Drunk on Shadows

The bathroom floor was filthy. Cora pushed Emma down onto her knees, gripping a fistful of blonde curls. Tugging them was always euphoric, watching the Savior wince in pain and try to pull away, only to surrender and give into the dominance. 

It really was the small things that made Cora happy. 

If she still had her heart, Cora probably would have fallen in love with Emma. The blonde looked up at her from the floor, jeans already unbuttoned, blouse ripped and beyond any hope of saving. She was beautiful, with bruised pink lips from how hard Cora had kissed her. Emma always gave Cora desperate heart eyes when she was on her knees, silently begging for whatever the older woman decided she wanted to give her. 

Cora reached down, letting go on Emma’s hair so she could grip her chin. 

“Miss Swan,” her tone was low, richly sexual, “do you want me to fuck you?” On the bathroom floor at Granny’s diner, where anyone, even Regina, could walk in and see them. Danger was always a temptation. Danger was almost Emma’s fetish, because she nodded eagerly in response to Cora’s question, leaning into her touch, acting like a child who needed her mommy. 

“Yes, yes, please.” 

Begging always fit Emma well. 

Cora shoved her down onto the floor, enamored with how she looked sprawled out on the floor, jeans falling down her hips. Cora tugged them off, eager to get Emma in the most compromising, embarrassing position she could, just in case they were caught. Emma wasn’t protesting, instead, she was lifting her hips so the jeans could slide off easier, wordlessly imploring Cora to take off her panties, too. Get her bare on the dirty floor where god knows who had fucked on it, had pissed and taken shits in the stalls around it. Get her dirty, like she was meant to be. 

“Fuck me, Cora…” 

Emma never thought she would say those words. In her wildest dreams, this never occurred. Cora never kissed her, touched her, made her fall in love. 

Cora never did anything in her dreams. 

Emma leaned up when Cora hovered over her, lips meeting, a warm hand working its way between her thighs. Emma was already so wet, dripping down the insides of her thighs, begging for attention. 

“Is all of this for me?” Cora teased, pinching Emma’s clit with her fingertips, making the blonde beneath her wince and shudder, chest rising and falling with gasping breaths. 

“Mmhmm,” Emma said, hips jerking up roughly, legs falling open even further, inviting Cora to take whatever she wanted, however she wanted. That was always how this game was played. 

“Isn’t it always?” Cora asked, raising an eyebrow, dipping her fingers lower, letting them brush against the entrance to Emma’s cunt. Hot and wet, she was breathtakingly ready, and Cora had to resist forgetting about the teasing and just fill her instead. 

“Always,” Emma breathed, biting down hard on her bottom lip, squirming on the floor. 

“That’s what I like to hear,” Cora smirked, slowly easing in one of her fingers up to the second knuckle, curling it and dragging it downward. Emma’s back arched--time seemed to stand still in that moment, and every footstep from outside the bathroom was blaring in Cora’s ears. 

“We could get caught,” she said, easing another finger inside of Emma, pumping two in and out of her, hard and fast, palm grinding against her clit. Emma was throbbing inside, pulsating with desire, and her eyes were half-closed, lips parted, puffs of air escaping them. 

“I know,” Emma managed to get out, looking nothing like the Savior that legends promised. She looked like nothing more than a whore. 

“How do you feel,” Cora began, forcing in a third finger, “knowing that I can’t love you?” 

She loved reminding Emma of that little fact, slapping her in the face with it every chance she got. Seeing the betrayal and sorrow in Emma’s eyes was almost better than the sex. Hurting her was the real prize. 

“I don’t…I try not to think about it,” Emma said, turning her head so she could look anywhere besides up at Cora. The tears would come soon, lighting up Emma’s eyes like falling stars. 

“But you do, dear. You think about it all the time.” 

Emma tightened around Cora’s fingers, choking on a sob, hips moving in time with every thrust of her fingers. It was sickening, the way Emma was so desperate for Cora to love her. It was impossible, and the girl knew it. But she thought about it anyway, every time they fucked, every time they crossed paths at the diner, every time they even passed each other while walking down the street. The thought was always there, pressing against the back of Emma’s mind, shattering what was left of her sanity that Storybrooke hadn’t taken yet. Cora would take the rest of it. She would chew it up, and spit it down, grind it into the dirt with the heel of her boot until Emma was sobbing and begging her to help her heal. 

Emma reached out, gripping Cora’s forearm, tugging her down close. Cora allowed it, using the change of position to ease her fingers deeper inside of Emma before their lips collided. 

“I hate loving you…” 

Emma admitted against Cora’s mouth, her tears wetting Cora’s cheeks with every kiss. “It’s so wrong...I can’t keep...I’m the Savior and I can’t even take care of myself. I can’t save this fucking town…” She whimpered, burying her face in Cora’s neck, practically humping her fingers now, desperate to cum and forget about everything for that blissful few seconds. 

“Poor thing. What if I took your heart out for you? Then you could be just like me.” 

Emma sobbed--the offer was so tempting. Maybe she’d be worth a damn if she didn’t feel anything. Feelings always got in the way, after all. They were awful, awful things that Emma wanted to bury and never remember. 

“What if you did?” Emma choked out, raking her nails roughly down Cora’s back, clawing at her like she was a lifeboat and Emma was drowning. “Take it and put it in Regina’s fucking vault.” 

Cora laughed at that, shaking her head, curling her fingers so roughly, she was certain it was painful, “no, darling. I have my own vault.” 

Emma tensed at that, her back arching, a moan falling from her lips and echoing off the bathroom walls. This was it, the calm before the storm, the heaven before the hell. She tightened desperately around Cora’s fingers, burying her face in the older woman’s neck, feeling like a needy child with the way she clung to her. 

“Yes, there we go, cum for Mommy, darling…” 

Cora’s words sent a shiver up and down Emma’s spine, making her feel nasty and safe, all at once as her orgasm subsided. 

“Just remember.” Cora began, roughly pulling her fingers out of Emma’s cunt, shoving her away, “Mommy will never love you.”


End file.
